Clustered storage systems may store and provide information to one or more computing systems in a network, such as a storage area network (SAN). More specifically, a computing system may write information to a storage system and read information from the storage system over one or more network connections. These clustered storage systems may include storage devices, such as disks, in an array to store the information.
The information stored on the clustered storage systems may be critical and important to clients utilizing the clustered storage system. Thus, the clustered storage systems may provide backup services to the clients. More specifically, a backup or a copy of the information may be stored on the clustered storage system and in some instances on separate storage devices than where the original information is stored. However, if not managed properly, copying or transferring the information between storage devices in the clustered storage system may use resources and affect the reading and writing of the information between the clustered storage system and the computing system.